gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tabshr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:KingTrickyHD page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Telltale Games' Game of Thrones Hello there, I am new to this wiki. I got into the show very recently and I am loving it so far! I know this wiki is meant for the TV Show only and after I finish Season 1, I plan on adding my favorite and least favorite characters from the TV Show to my user page. I am not sure if you have heard but there is a Game of Thrones Video Game in development by Telltale Games so I am just wondering, am I allowed to have a list of my favorite and least favorite characters on my user page from the Video Game series? Or only the TV Show? --KingTrickyHD (talk) 13:05, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You can do pretty much anything on your userpage that isn't outright illegal. Though if you work on only your userpage and nothing else, it's an abuse of privileges (i.e. if you make one thousand edits to your userpage and only 5 to the actual wiki-articles, you'll be warned). So long as you're actively editing don't worry about that. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:02, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Catelyn Stark Within the culture of Westeros, Catelyn Stark had absolutely no obligation to act as a mother to Jon Snow. Nor was she actively mistreating Jon - she simply ignored him as best as possible. Meanwhile, Jon himself never thought that Catelyn was "expected" to act as a mother to him either. She *isn't* his "step-mother" - she'd only be if he was a legitimized bastard (which rarely happens) and he's not. If anything, it was Ned who *massively* insulted Catelyn's honor and publicly shamed her by bringing an acknowledged bastard child to be raised alongside her children with him. So no one ever "blames" Catelyn for "being mean" to Jon - she just tried to shun him, but he didn't think that was particularly unusual. He didn't like it (like when, at the feast in the beginning, they don't let him sit with the Stark children but with the commoners)...but he also didn't consider what she was doing unusual. Ned was the one making unreasonable demands upon her.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Catelyn Stark Within the culture of Westeros, Catelyn Stark had absolutely no obligation to act as a mother to Jon Snow. Nor was she actively mistreating Jon - she simply ignored him as best as possible. Meanwhile, Jon himself never thought that Catelyn was "expected" to act as a mother to him either. She *isn't* his "step-mother" - she'd only be if he was a legitimized bastard (which rarely happens) and he's not. If anything, it was Ned who *massively* insulted Catelyn's honor and publicly shamed her by bringing an acknowledged bastard child to be raised alongside her children with him. So no one ever "blames" Catelyn for "being mean" to Jon - she just tried to shun him, but he didn't think that was particularly unusual. He didn't like it (like when, at the feast in the beginning, they don't let him sit with the Stark children but with the commoners)...but he also didn't consider what she was doing unusual. Ned was the one making unreasonable demands upon her.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, after reading your response, you do make a good point. I decided not to blame her anymore. Thanks for covering this up. Maybe I should consider rewatching a few episodes as I could forget small things that happened in the past in the story. --KingTrickyHD (talk) 04:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi there. Thank you for your recent image uploads, but please be aware that all images uploaded to the Game of Thrones Wiki need to be provided with the relevant copyright template, which, in the case of images from the Telltale game is "TelltaleImage" enclosed with 01:43, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on Winning the Giveaway! Hi Tabshr, Your name has been drawn from the giveaway you entered on the "Favorite Moment from Season 5" blog I wrote earlier this week. To get your code, email my associate Brett @ bbates@wikia-inc.com and he'll hook you up with a Steam code for you to redeem. If you have any questions or concerns, Brett should be able to answer them. Congrats on winning! Knakveey (talk) 19:04, June 19, 2015 (UTC)